This invention relates generally to rearward from vehicles, such as trucks, autos, etc.; more particularly it concerns viewing of traffic conditions to the rear of and at both sides of such vehicles.
As stated in our prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,591,there presently exists need for the following:
A. Elimination of need for the driver of the motor vehicle to turn his head left or right while changing lanes in order to spot vehicles on either side which would otherwise be invisible; PA0 B. Elimination of need for the driver to turn his head left or right while changing lanes, so that the driver can concentrate and observe vehicles ahead, to thereby eliminate the risk of colliding with the vehicle ahead; PA0 C. Need for enhanced comfort in driving, with knowledge of nearby traffic; PA0 D. Need for constant driver awareness of vehicles driving on either side of his vehicle; PA0 E. Need to make driving for the elderly and the handicapped easier, more comfortable and less cumbersome; PA0 F. Need for two or three different type mirrors on either side of vehicles to be eliminated. Such mirrors are curved differently and drivers have difficulty in visually adjusting to them. PA0 G. Need to supplement information provided by mirrors on either side of the vehicles; PA0 H. Need to make accurate evaluation of distances of other vehicles on either side of the driver, using miniature T.V. screens, as opposed to the present distorted and inaccurate distance reflected on concave or convex mirrors; PA0 I. Need to reduce risk of accidents.
There is also need to simultaneously view different zones at the same side of the vehicle; to view blind spots as well as other conditions to the rear and side of the vehicle; to view over short intervals the same zones at the rear and side of the vehicle; and to view zones to the rear of truck trailer units, as well as to the rear of truck-tractor units.